


The Colour and The Shape

by fadinglight (flammablelight)



Series: TCATS Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Minor Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Possessive Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is Our King, not joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablelight/pseuds/fadinglight
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is feeling nothing. He has no concept of who surrounds him, just blurry shapes and muted sounds. Until the Aurors come and try to take what is his. Harry refuses to allow anyone to take anything more from him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: TCATS Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099217
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	The Colour and The Shape

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I am purely giving them a chance to become who they could be.  
> Title of work and interspersed lyrics come from Foo Fighters - The Colour and the Shape. It was their first album and released a year before the final battle, so it felt pertinent.  
> I don't believe in shitty Weasleys, I don't like fics where they are portrayed as only accepting Harry so far, or being intolerant. A family who loves each other as they do and has kept their dignity even when subjected to assholes (*cough* Lucius *cough*) are probably far more forgiving and accepting than anyone could expect.

Don't the best of them, bleed it out?

Harry Potter looked blankly around the Great Hall, barely seeing the people and movements swarming him, mutely hearing the encompassing roar of grief and celebration. He felt numb, all his warring emotions in the moments after Voldemort - no, Harry would call him Tom now - fell to his own curse had blended into a senseless, all encompassing nothing. Briefly, Harry considered that he might have lost his ability to feel when Tom tore his own Horcrux out of Harry's soul. 

Feeling someone against his side, Harry dismissed the notion and tried to identify the body beside him. Flaming hair told him it was a Weasley, but it took several moments before Harry could recognise that it was Charlie, pulling Harry to his feet and over to his family. Except they didn't feel like his family anymore, Harry didn't deserve to share in their grief. In the midst of his haze, Harry wondered if Ginny would want to resume their relationship. He felt a brief moment of _something_ , something that settled in his stomach like dread.

Harry belatedly noticed that they had reached the family, trying to focus his senses he saw that Ginny was clutching Neville's arm. Neville's lips were in her hair and he seemed to be whispering words as she stared down at Fred's body. Neville looked up at Harry, fixing him with a look that was determined but also - in Harry's mind - apologetic. Harry nodded absently at Neville and half shrugged to himself. He hadn't considered that Ginny would have moved on in the year apart. Harry knew though, that he had changed fundamentally and he couldn't love her as his past, more innocent, self had done. 

He heard Charlie's rough voice whisper to his mother, "I've got him Mum, Harry's here, he's safe." Molly looked like she'd been Kissed by a Dementor, all her warmth and love had been eaten by her grief. Harry mumbled his condolences, clutching his hands into his filthy jumper. Percy was holding George tight against his chest, trying to contain his wordless anguish. Bill and Fleur clung to each other as though they were still bracing for death. Hermione was on her knees at Fred's side with Ron, who looked like he too had died in the battle. 

Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to jump. Arthur seemed to be saying something but Harry couldn't hear him over the deafening sound of his pulse. "Mr. Weas- Arthur, I can't, I'm sorry..." Harry couldn't put into words his discomfort. He felt that he was intruding and it tore at him like claws through flesh. Arthur pulled him close and pressed his chin to Harry's forehead, "Go, find us when you're ready, son." Harry felt Arthur release him and stumbled away blinded by his hot tears.

  


Doll me up in my bad luck, I'll meet you there.

Draco was a maelstrom of emotions, his grief and anger at seeing his father laid out dead before him warring with the relief that they were _free_. Free of that horrifying caricature of a human being, free of his slavery, free of him turning their family home into a slaughterhouse. He knew there would be more pain to come - a trial, public outrage, sentences - but even Azkaban was a safe haven compared to what his home had become in the last two years. He felt acutely out of place here, crouching where the Hufflepuff table usually sat. Draco breathed in the heavy air of dust and ash, the acrid smell of blood filling his nostrils.

Lucius was covered in grime, the blood matting his clothes and hair barely of consequence as Draco silently observed him. Years blindly following this man's lead, trusting Father to know best. Now he was dead, laying on a dirty floor like a spider someone had swatted away carelessly. Draco felt a bubble of hysterical laughter form in his chest and squashed it down. While the Dark Lo- Voldemort was being dealt with by Potter, a furious Death Eater had cast a curse towards Narcissa, deducing she had lied to their Lord about Potter being dead.

Uncharitably, Draco thought, it was his father's only true act of love towards his family, stepping between the curse and his wife while a teacher - it might have been Flitwick? - cut the Death Eater down. Draco considered that he would be the new Lord Malfoy and felt another hysterical wave in his chest. He would never see the inside of the Manor again, relief mixing with trepidation at the idea of spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. Draco knew it was what he deserved, but felt the fear of the unknown sit in his stomach.

He kept one protective arm wrapped around his mother's shoulders while she silently wept. Draco knew her grief was not over Lucius, but what his choices had done to their lives. Draco knew his mother was crying for allowing Lucius and her bigoted parents to divide her from her once favourite sister. His cousin, barely known except in name was lying on the stone floor across the room, with the aunt Draco had never met clutching a bundle he knew to be her newborn grandson. 

Looking up at a sudden commotion at the doors, Draco observed a group of Aurors coming towards him and his mother, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Draco tensed, but knew this had been coming. He nodded calmly their way, accepting his fate, hoping they'd be lenient on his mother. Narcissa was not Marked and had only been concerned with keeping her family safe and whole. Kingsley drew up in front of him, "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, we'll need you to come with us. Please surrender your wands." Draco stood and immediately handed his mother's wand to the nearest Auror. He turned to help his mother to her feet, she leaned into him heavily but closed her face into a regal mask. "We come willingly," were the first words he had spoken in an hour.

  


Another heart is cracked, in two.

Harry heard another swell of noise and glanced at a group standing combatively off to the side. The light caught on silver hair, his world immediately snapping into clarity, emotions roaring into his awareness again. There were a group of Aurors and Kingsley talking to the Malfoys. He saw Malfoy - Draco - surrender the wand he held and then help his mother to stand beside him. Harry felt a shock go through his body as the realisation hit him like a Bludger - they were here to take the Malfoys away to Azkaban.

Harry glanced at the ground behind them, at Lucius's corpse, unable to protect or harm his family further now he was dead. Harry was immediately angry, only because of Draco and Narcissa's actions, had he had the chance to destroy Tom Riddle. Harry knew that they had just followed the head of the family out of misplaced trust and familial loyalty. How could Harry have ever expected them to reject everything they'd ever known in the face of either submission or death? One of the Aurors was casting an _Incarcerous_ over Draco and Harry felt the familiar monster in his chest burst into life. _Mine!_

The thought startled Harry into action, striding across the Great Hall towards the group. His wand held aloft like an accusing finger, Harry wordlessly dropped the restraints away from the tall boy before him. The Aurors burst into furious action and faced Harry, whipping their wands up before realising who they were opposing. Harry pushed into the group, placing his back to Draco and Narcissa, staring down the Aurors with a cold look on his face. "What are you doing?" He faced Kingsley as he asked this question, hoping their previous friendship would stop the challenge in his voice from angering the man too much. 

Kingsley considered the position Harry had taken with something of a smile around his eyes, before his deep voice provided calmly, "Harry, we must take the remaining of Voldemort's forces to Azkaban, where they will await trial by the Wizengamot." Harry felt a hand on his wrist, he barely turned his head before he realised it was Draco and simply turned away. "Not these two." One of the other Aurors - Proudfoot, Harry recognised - started to explain with more irritation, "Look, Potter, Harry, they will be tried fairly-", before he was cut off with Harry's raised voice. "I said. _Not. These. Two._ " 

Harry felt Draco's hand tighten around his wrist and felt a push in his mind, startled, Harry turned and looked Draco full in the eye before words came whispering into his head. _"Harry, you can't protect us, you don't need to. We deserve this. We knew if you won this would be our penance."_ Harry was surprised by the gentleness of Draco's Legilimency, but then became irritated at the thought of Draco or Narcissa being ripped from him. Harry had saved every single person in the Wizarding World from a life worse than death. Didn't he deserve to keep something for himself?

Harry turned back to the Aurors as Draco's hand slipped from his wrist. "I've done everything anyone asked me to, I killed that fucking evil git-" Harry was cut off by an objection from another Auror about the Malfoys before his temper flared out of control. "I FUCKING DIED IN THAT FOREST FOR YOU ALL, AND WHEN I SAY YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE FROM ME I SODDING MEAN IT!" The entire group stared at him dumbly, Harry could feel a placating hand between his shoulders, trying to smooth the hunched muscles there. "Draco Malfoy lied to Death Eaters weeks ago to stop Voldemort being summoned when I was captured by Snatchers. Narcissa Malfoy lied for me merely hours ago to Voldemort's face to keep him from knowing I had survived! You'd all be cowering at Voldemort's feet right now if not for them!"

  


I wish you only knew how good it is to see you.

Hermione's head snapped up at Harry's shouted declaration, she knew it meant he was quickly losing control of his temper - and therefore his magic. She could feel it in the air, thicker than the dust still rising from the ruined castle. Harry had slipped away from them during the armistice, but she had suspected that he'd go to see Dumbledore's portrait for guidance. Hermione and Ron had entered the office too late to catch up with Harry, seeing the glowing Pensieve, Hermione had drawn her own conclusions and pushed her head into the liquid.

She had gone after Harry with Ron as soon as she realised what Snape's memories had meant, but they were waylaid fighting Death Eaters who had hidden during the ceasefire. Hermione knew Harry was dead when she saw Molly crumple into Arthur, destroyed by the sight of a second son dead within hours, a son who had not been born to her but was as loved as all the rest. Hagrid's tear streaked face had told Hermione that her life and the life of everyone she loved was about to end.

Harry's apparent resurrection had birthed in Hermione a new respect for the magic of life itself. After watching Voldemort fall, she was determined to never allow hatred to shape the world again. She suppressed a small smile, she knew they were going to be grieving for months for all they had lost today, but she knew it meant that they actually had a future in which to grieve. A whole future with Ron and Harry and their families.

She was drawn out of her musings by the ground of the Hall shaking under her feet. Unsteady while getting up, she felt Ron pull on her sleeve as he stood with her, his strong arm wrapping around her waist as they moved across the trembling earth to Harry. She felt the wild magic under his skin as she took his right hand, the magic easing when her thumb ran over his clenched fist. Harry turned, fury clear on his face as he looked at Hermione, but the ground stilled slowly after a moment as his face smoothed out again. 

Hermione turned to Kingsley, "Sir, what is going on?" Kingsley cast a cautious glance at Harry before fixing Hermione with a knowing look, "We were attempting to take Voldemort's soldiers into custody to await justice-" Harry hissed in response to his words, "but Harry feels that Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy should not be included in the arrests." Hermione turned back to Harry and then considered the two figures behind him. Hermione knew it would be easy to be angry at them and blame them for the evils she had experienced in their home, but the pleading in Harry's eyes gave her resolve to speak with forgiveness. 

"Draco and Narcissa Malfoy should not be taken into custody, they were merely family members of a Death Eater, one who, I will remind you, had no wand for the better part of the last year. Lucius and Narcissa didn't take part in the battle, and Draco was a scared student, trying to keep himself alive." Harry was staring at Hermione with a look of wonder on his face, but his astonishment was soon turned to Ron, "'Mione is right. Mrs. Malfoy didn't do anything, she just married the wrong kind of bloke, and Malfoy was just a dumb kid doing what his dad said to." Hermione felt pride welling in her chest at the mature statement Ron had made - even with his dig at Draco.

Kingsley was considering the group carefully, while the other Aurors seemed to be either confused or furious at what they were witnessing. Hermione knew something was happening in Kingsley's mind, he was musing on something. He spoke carefully after a moment, "If neither Mrs. Malfoy or Mr. Malfoy have taken the Dark Mark, they will be free to leave of their own volition." Hermione's breath caught, she was sure Mrs. Malfoy hadn't taken the Mark, but Harry had always been adamant that Draco had. 

Narcissa had already pulled up her sleeve, and was having various diagnostics cast on it by the Auror who had stepped forward. "She's clean," was his curt assessment. Draco had hung back, fiddling with his left sleeve, Hermione felt suspicious at the action, surely then, he was Marked? Draco seemed to have steeled himself and held out his left arm for another Auror to inspect. "Ah! Got a Glamour on it, powerful one, but knew we'd catch you...er..." The Auror had gone green after seeing what he had uncovered on Draco's arm. Hermione herself felt sickened and clutched her _Mudblood_ scar.

  


I'd throw it away long before, I'd share a piece of mind with you.

Harry felt his concern for Draco being Marked bloom into something suspiciously like horror. Draco's arm was indeed marked - but not how they had all expected. Scars ran over his arm, clearly making words which overlapped and crossed each other, some livid and red, some a dull lilac that had been there for longer. Harry caught a few of the words, _traitor - scum - faggot - bitch_ , before Draco dropped his sleeve. Harry felt a swell of nausea as he made the connection between Hermione's injury from Bellatrix and Malfoy's arm.

Kingsley remembered himself after a moment and coughed lightly, "Alright, you are free to go." He gestured for the Auror to hand Malfoy back his wand - Harry was finding it painful to think of him as Draco after seeing his arm - but Malfoy handed it off to his mother. Harry remembered that he still had _Draco's_ wand and promptly pulled it out of his sleeve and handed it to him. He inclined his head towards Harry in a bow as he accepted it, his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth a thin, trembling grimace. 

"Mr. Shacklebolt," Narcissa's elegant voice quietly began, "with Lucius dead, Draco is the new Lord Malfoy..." Kingsley immediately responded to Draco, "Yes, ah, don't worry about the impact of Lucius on your inheritance, you will not be punished by your fortune being-" Kingsley broke off at the look on Mrs. Malfoy's face. Narcissa cut in coldly, "I assure you, that was not what I was endeavouring to discuss. We do not wish to return to Malfoy Manor, not ever again." She looked at Draco, who minutely nodded before she continued, "We would like to donate the Manor to the Ministry. Please use it for those displaced by the War. Give them somewhere to call home, even temporarily. Our House-Elves were safely hidden from the Dark Lord. They shall remain with the Manor to help provide care for the occupants." 

Draco turned to Kingsley and handed him a ring that Harry had once seen on Lucius. Draco pointed his wand at the ring and intoned "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy, hereby bequeath the Ancestral Manor and all grounds to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, and remove all claim to the property." The ring glowed and then splintered into ashes in Kingsley's hand. "The wards will allow any magically registered employee of the Magical Law Enforcement to enter and the Manor will protect those they deem welcome." Draco and Narcissa turned to each other in an embrace, and the other Aurors began to wander off to other parts of the hall.

Harry stood with Kingsley and his friends, feeling his rage turn into satisfaction, the monster in his chest settling into prideful triumph. _Mine._ Hermione and Ron exchanged goodbyes with Kingsley, before starting back to the Weasley family. St. Mungo's workers had started clearing the bodies from the hall, and Narcissa turned to Lucius' body before casting around him, " _Requiem aeternam_." Harry looked to Draco, confused as his father's corpse disappeared. Kingsley spoke up, "May his soul know peace," before quietly telling Harry, "she has returned him to his family crypt."

Harry said a quiet goodbye to Kingsley, before reaching for Narcissa, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry about your husband-" She cut across him immediately, "Mr. Potter, I am sad for what has occurred, I am not grieving a man who did not love me enough to protect me from a maniac or keep our son from harms way." Harry looked to Draco for his response to her uncaring statement, but he looked unbothered and distant. Harry's heart ached, here were two people who needed a family's love as much as he did. He knew they had no one. Harry had never had a kinship with a Malfoy before, but felt it acutely as he stared at the elegant hand resting in his.

"Would you, would you both stay with me? Just while you're finding somewhere new to live since you've donated the Manor, um, if you'd like..." Narcissa relaxed her mask into a small, genuine smile before speaking, "Mr. Potter, you aren't obligated to do more for us-" Narcissa was interrupted by a loud cry, drawing Harry's eyes over to where her sister was trying to comfort a squalling baby while talking to the Medi-Wizards removing Tonks and Lupin from the Hall. Harry frowned at the sight of a struggling Andromeda trying to stand tall while holding his screaming godson. Harry didn't think to let go of Narcissa's hand as he rushed over to Andromeda.

  


Real life is so hard, we hide in the stars.

Draco was watching incredulously as he watched Harry Potter drag his mother across the Great Hall towards her estranged sister. He had jumped when he had first seen her, only to relax once he saw the baby in her arms - no way that Bellatrix would ever hold a child willingly. His mind was still reeling with all that had occurred in the last few minutes, so he joined the odd trio a few minutes later. Harry had let go of Mother's hand in order to take the bundle from his aunt - Andromeda, he recalled.

His mother and aunt were clasping hands and sitting on a wooden bench, whispering to each other with tears down their faces. Draco thought if anything could mend the decades old rift between the Black women, it would be shared grief and a new baby. He startled when his mother roughly pulled his aunt into an embrace as sobs wracked from them both. He felt drawn into their grief, moved by the casual familiarity of his mother's embrace, until he caught sight of Harry awkwardly holding the still screaming baby.

Draco considered the Krups his great grandmother had bred and remembered how noisy they were when hungry, before trying to remember the name of a House-Elf. He remembered the Elf from House Black from his childhood and whispered, "Kreacher?" A loud crack startled the group as the old Elf appeared before them. "How can I help young Master Malfoy?" Draco quickly pulled his old superiority about him like a cloak, "Kreacher, bring us some milk for the baby?" Kreacher looked at the child suspiciously and back to Draco, so he continued, knowing how the Elf would best respond to nobility, "The baby is my cousin - a descendant of the Noble House of Black too." Kreacher seemed pleased and bowed, before Disapparating away for a few moments and loudly reappearing with a bottle. 

Draco took it gratefully and thanked the Elf. He shifted his cousin from Harry's shoulder to the crook of his arm, ignoring Harry's shock at Draco touching him so casually and prodded the screaming infant's lips with the nipple of the bottle, "C'mon, you need to eat if you're going to scream Hogwarts down all day." The cries quieted and Draco looked into eyes that rapidly changed from brown to grey before hearing the quiet suckling noise coming from the baby's throat as he drank. The baby's hair was flickering between brown and green, Draco suspected the baby was a Metamorphmagus, a trait from his Black heritage.

Draco looked up to see his mother, aunt and Harry staring at him with astonishment. He half shrugged, "Babies want very few things, I took a chance on food." His aunt gave a watery smile. Harry nodded absently and handed Draco the now calm baby, and turned back to Kreacher, "Um, Kreacher, how is Grimmauld Place? Can we, can we live in it?" Kreacher looked proud as he turned to Harry and bowed, "Yes, Master Harry, the House is being most welcoming to guests, Kreacher removed all the scum intruders weeks ago and has been having help from his Elf friends here to prepare it for when Master is coming home." Harry thanked Kreacher and told him to make sure he rested after the battle, as he was a hero too. Kreacher bowed again to the group and Disapparated with a loud crack. 

Harry turned to Draco's mother and aunt, "Er, Grimmauld is your family's home, would you like to come stay?" Narcissa looked like she was going to protest again, but Andromeda gripped her hand and turned to Harry, "Thank you Harry, we've been staying in an Order safehouse since before Teddy was born, it would be nice to be somewhere familiar," she looked at Narcissa and smiled, "and with family once more." Draco nodded, "Mother, I think with Harry and Andromeda would be the best place for us." Harry gave Draco a weak smile, and gently squeezed his cousin's foot through the blanket before placing his hand on Draco's lower back. "I'm just going to go see the Weasleys, and then I'd really like some food and sleep. Come with me, Malfoy?" Draco nodded and followed Harry to the flaming haired family, dread in his heart.

  


I'll bite the bullet, take the beating until I take it all back anyway.

Hermione noticed Harry leading Malfoy towards the family and gently nudged Ron. She knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. "Harry, mate, we're going to head home soon," Ron greeted the pair with a strained smile. Molly and Arthur looked up and realised that Harry wasn't alone. "Er, everyone's met I suppose, but um, this is my godson, Teddy Lupin." Harry chewed his lip and watched the family stare at the bundle in Draco's arms. Draco shifted the baby so they could see him more easily, Molly reaching out and stroking the soft hair on Teddy's head.

Hermione saw the flinch in Draco's face as the matriarch reached out, before he stiffened and offered her the baby to hold. She took the bundle before staring back at him and asked, "Lucius?" "Dead." "Your mother?" "With Aunt Andromeda." "You?" "I'm not Marked, so we're free to go, but..." Draco had trailed off, Hermione watched Harry take his hand and squeeze - _interesting_ \- while Draco rallied and spoke again, "As head of House Malfoy, I would like to formally apologise to you all for the offences committed against your family by my father, mother and myself. It was unconscionable to behave so abhorrently to you, who are family in blood and magic, and I offer unconditional allegiance to the House Weasley and its Heirs from this day until my last." He had bowed his head at the last sentence.

Molly and Arthur stood tall in front of Draco, he straightened and regarded them with a fear on his face that Hermione could understand. Molly had killed Bellatrix Lestrange and was worthy of Draco's fearful respect. Arthur held out a hand and told him stiffly that they accept his apology. George stepped up and took Teddy from Molly's arms, whispering to the baby about teaching him pranks and tricks. Hermione felt grief run cold through her, George had lost half his heart to the War and was barely acknowledging Malfoy. 

Molly sniffled with watery eyes before pulling Harry into a smothering hold. "You are always welcome in our house, Harry. You're as good as my son and you always will be." Harry nodded into her shoulder and pulled back, fixing a kiss on her cheek as he did. "George, can I get Teddy? We're going back to Grimmauld now." The family looked shocked at Harry's casual _we_ , Hermione felt their confusion echoed in her mind. George whispered something to Harry as he handed back the baby, before drawing back into his mother's arms.

"Draco, Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy are going to be staying at Grimmauld Place with me. I'd like you to come over whenever you like. You're my family, too." Hermione started again at Harry's _too_ , but the rest of the family just murmured goodbyes and see you laters. The Weasleys all moved towards the Entry Hall, ready for departure. Ginny caught Harry's eye and jerked her head to the right. Harry took the hint and handed Draco back his cousin, "Go back to your mum and Andromeda, I'll be there in a moment." Draco wandered away, a curious look on his face that Hermione wasn't sure she interpreted correctly.

Harry followed Ginny to where she had indicated, he stared at Hermione and Ron over her head for support. Hermione heard Ginny's voice crack as she started talking, she had barely spoken since the fighting ended, "Harry, I... You have to understand, I thought we were going to die. I spent all this time thinking I'd never see you again, while trying to keep these students safe with Nev and..." She trailed off and looked at Neville, he stood tall while talking to Professor McGonagall, his grandmother's hand on his shoulder. 

Harry grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, "Gin, I love you, I do, but I don't, er, I love you like I love Hermione I think." Hermione smiled at this, she knew how hard it was for Harry to express emotional sentiments out loud. Ginny pulled Harry tighter and then held him back so she could look at his face, he started to mumble something about being friends. Ginny smiled, and gently let go of Harry. "How about family? I mean... You're basically our brother, Harry. I think if Mum had her way years ago she would have adopted you properly, but Dumbledore told her you had to remain with your family." 

Hermione felt her heart clench. It was all over, Harry had fulfilled his role, which meant they could finally feel everything they had put aside during the War. And suddenly, all Hermione felt was anger at Dumbledore's manipulations and planning. She pushed the anger aside, they'd come out victorious and mostly in tact. Harry smiled over Ginny's head, "You better go Gin, but I'll see you soon okay?" Ginny smiled back and walked past Hermione, over to where Harry had been looking at Neville and his grandmother. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, pulling them into a hug so tight Hermione felt her throat catch. 

Ron held Hermione close to his side and had his other arm wrapped around Harry, "Mate, we'll come over in a day or so, once you're all settled and er..." he looked to Hermione, unsure. Hermione finished for him, "We'll bring the family over and talk it out, okay? If you've chosen to bring the Malfoys into the family, we will support your judgement." Harry nodded and waved goodbye as he headed back to the Malfoys and Andromeda.

  


You've gotta promise not to stop when I say when.

Harry raced back over to Andromeda and Narcissa, both of them granting him a small smile. Harry felt the monster in his chest puff up, he was Teddy's godfather and Harry wouldn't let him grow up like he had. He was determined he would be a loving and present godfather. He was going to have a good relationship with Andromeda and Narcissa, and Draco too. Harry began wondering where Draco had disappeared to. He suddenly spotted a shock of blonde hair over near the wall, and bristled with irritation. Draco had his godson and was talking quietly to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

Harry felt a wave of possessiveness roar in his chest as Draco rested his forehead against Pansy's. Harry stormed up to the Slytherins, before realising Pansy was wringing her hands and weeping. Harry felt relieved that Zabini had a claiming hand on her waist. "H-Harry, I'm so, so sorry. I was so scared, we were going to die and he wanted one person and I just... He was so-" Pansy sniffled and shook her head like she was clearing away a Billywig and resumed, "I apologise for my behaviour. Draco has told us how you've protected him and I never thought you could do that for someone like us." 

Harry stood for a moment, unsure how he wanted to respond, but melted when he saw the cautious look of hope on Draco's face. "Parkinson, Pansy, look er, we were all shit scared, right? Lets just, start fresh?" He held out his hand to Pansy, who immediately grasped it firmly. "Thank you, Potter. Dray, we're going to head upstairs and help with the First Years, but we'll see you soon?" Draco nodded and promised to write. Blaise clapped Draco on the back and nodded at the two boys before leading Pansy to the Entrance Hall.

Draco turned to Harry and smiled, Harry felt his breath hitch, Draco had never looked at him so openly before. "Thank you Harry, I can't tell you how much I am in debt to you for your actions today." Harry still couldn't find his voice after that smile, so Malfoy continued, "I can't apologise for everything without taking up a week of your time, but, for what it is worth, I am sorry and I hope to repay your forgiveness." Harry grinned and gestured towards the two Black women, "Er, lets head off?" Draco nodded, still smiling gently and rocking Teddy in his arms as he followed Harry back to his family.

"Kreacher," Harry called out, Kreacher popping back in front of them immediately. "Yes, Master Harry?" Kreacher waited for his direction. "Er, I'm so sorry to bother you again, but we're going to head back to Grimmauld now, I wonder if you could go get some things for Draco, Narcissa and Andromeda?" Kreacher looked delighted to so wholly serve the Noble House of Black, "Of course, Master Harry," and quickly received requests from the three others on what they would require. Kreacher bowed and promised he would meet them at Grimmauld Place with their belongings.

Harry realised all he owned was now in the Mokeskin bag around his neck and he briefly grieved Hedwig again when he remembered that he'd left her cage behind. He left a nudge to his hip, Draco smiled again at him, "C'mon Potter, chin up, time to get you fed. And you _absolutely_ require a bath." Harry smiled wanly at the insult, an echo of their past. "Yeah, let's go home." Harry followed the two sisters out of the Hall, marvelling at how Malfoy had become Draco so easily.

  


It's true two of us are back as one again.

Draco stepped into the entry hall at Grimmauld Place and instantly thought he had arrived to the wrong house. It was all light wood and bright fixtures. He immediately slammed into the back of Harry, who had stopped to gape at his hallway. "So, I take it your reaction means you weren't expecting this either?" Harry drifted through the doors to his left, Draco followed him into a wonderfully warm sitting room, complete with a wall of books and a fireplace. "Wow, er, Kreacher?" Kreacher appeared beside them with a crack, "Yes, Master Harry?" Harry looked at Kreacher like he was unsure how to word his feelings, and promptly dropped to his knees and hugged the ancient Elf tightly, "Thank you, I can't believe you did all of this." 

Kreacher looked astounded at Harry's lack of manners and pulled back into a bow, "Master Harry, Kreacher is living to serve the Noble House of Black. Master Regulus always wished for more books so Kreacher was honouring him, just as Master Harry is being telling Kreacher." Harry smiled at Kreacher, "Yes, I'm so happy you have honoured Regulus, I hope you will do me the favour of taking his old room for yourself? Draco and I don't want to sleep in his or Sirius' rooms." Kreacher scrunched his face up in a horrible expression of grief and began wailing, "Oh, Master Harry, you is being improper, Kreacher cannot be having a room which belonged to Master Regulus!" 

Harry immediately interrupted his protests, "No, please Kreacher, don't cry!" Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder under his collar and pushed out his Legilimency again, _"Harry, if you order him to take the room, he will."_ Harry stiffened and then started to speak confidently, "Kreacher, I order you to take Regulus' room, as your Master." Kreacher immediately stopped crying and nodded sniffling, "Of course Master Harry, Kreacher will honour his Master's request." Draco squeezed his hand on Harry's shoulder, _"See, told you."_

"Kreacher, I wonder if you would mind making us something to eat, simple but comforting? Perhaps your chicken soup, it was always my favourite as a girl." Draco turned and realised his mother and Andromeda must have been standing behind them during their exchange, he had forgotten they were there. They were staring around the room with barely disguised wonder on their faces. Andromeda gestured up the stairs, "Let us find some rooms, shall we?" 

The first floor must have changed. "It used to be the coldest sitting room," Narcissa commented. Now, there was a lovely master bedroom with ensuite taking up the floor, Narcissa's traveling trunk at the foot of the bed. "Well, this must be my room, let's continue, shall we?" On the landing of the second floor, Draco immediately realised this would be for Andromeda, as there was another lovely master suite with an attached nursery, filled with blankets and soft toys. Andromeda took Teddy into the nursery to change him, Narcissa followed her sister and gestured for the boys to continue upstairs.

The next floor up had a sizeable library and what Harry startlingly identified as a cinema room, as well as another washroom. Draco gaped at the screen on one wall, wondering what the purpose of the room was. It was filled with low, comfortable looking lounges and more pillows than he'd ever seen. The fourth floor held Sirius and Regulus' rooms. Harry sadly explained who the two men had been, Draco didn't think Kreacher would expect Harry to want to sleep in either of the rooms.

Draco wasn't sure where they were going to sleep, but noticed the stairs to the attic - maybe there were more rooms? Draco wandered up to the attic floor, followed by a quiet Harry, where they found two comfortable looking bedrooms and another bathroom with a large bathtub. The tub sat under a huge window, too grand to be considered a skylight. Draco thought longingly about a luxurious bath looking out at the stars.

Draco watched as Harry stared down at his grimy clothes, miserably pulling his filthy sweater away from his chest. Draco realised that Harry mustn't have been able to travel with much, before wandering into the room without his trunk. Draco started opening the drawers to find clean clothing in warm colours. "I think Kreacher must have bought you some new things Harry-" Draco whipped around to see Harry crumple into tears on his knees, heaving huge sobs. "Harry!" Draco kneeled before the boy, deciding in that moment that Harry looked tired, miserable and extremely in need of some comfort. "C'mon Potter, I've got you," pulling the smaller boy up by his arms and half dragging him into the bathroom.

  


Somewhere so unknown, it heals the soul.

Harry had realised when Draco opened his bedroom drawers that there were clothes in there. Kreacher had known Harry had been running for his life for the last year and had made sure if Harry came home there'd be clean, warm clothing. Harry felt incredibly vulnerable at the small gesture. He was finally safe. He felt his fear, sadness, hunger and fatigue overwhelm him. He barely heard Draco over his sobs, he felt strong hands wrench him up by his underarms and arms wrap around him. He was promptly placed down on something solid and cool, Harry found that Draco had sat him on the bathtub and was gently removing his shoes and socks.

Harry felt embarrassed, he was covered in filth and Draco was treating him like a small child. He tried to push Draco's hands away and Draco looked up at him, grey eyes meeting green. "Harry, let me look after you. You're exhausted." Harry bit his lip, nodding, feeling his cheeks colour at the smile Draco gave in response. Shoes and socks removed, Draco moved to help Harry with his shirt and trousers before turning and fiddling with the taps. Draco ran a pearly pink bath for Harry, the water giving off little wisps of rose coloured steam. "It's a healing bath, it'll calm you and relax your muscles and help heal the cuts." Draco turned away while Harry shucked his pants before stepping into the wonderfully hot water.

Draco made to stand and leave, Harry reached out and snatched his wrist. "N-no, can you..." Harry desperately didn't want Draco to leave him alone. Draco considered Harry, frowning slightly as he took in Harry's flushed cheeks and nodded, "Do you mind me sitting in with you?" Harry flushed beet red and shook his head, hoping his tan skin didn't show the colour. He knew he was pale from months of hiding and running, but might be dirty enough for Malfoy not to notice. Draco stripped without any embarrassment and sunk into the tub opposite Harry, knocking his knee into Harry's and turning to turn on another tap.

The bathtub reminded Harry of the Prefect's Bath, each of the taps had different coloured gems on the handles. Draco had turned on one which resulted in an aroma of honey and lavender, letting the potion glop into his hand before turning to Harry. "Duck your head under the water, I'll wash it for you." Harry obliged by dunking and looked at Draco blearily. Draco chuckled and pulled off Harry's glasses and placed them carefully on the side of the bath before bringing his other hand up to Harry's head. Long fingers immediately worked the potion into his hair, and Harry teared up at the tenderness of Draco's touch. _Mine._

The monster in his chest was quieter now, but still stretching its muscles and preening. "Duck your head again," Draco advised before scrubbing his fingers through Harry's hair. "Good, your hair is clean, time for the rest of you." Harry blushed again. Draco had grabbed a soft cloth from the pile of linen at the end of the tub, dipping it in the water and choosing another tap he turned back to Harry. Harry tensed as Draco began softly scrubbing him, soothing the ache in his shoulders and washing the blood from his arm. Draco stared at Harry before placing a cautious hand on the crackled starburst scar on his chest. "Is this...?" Draco looked at Harry with trepidation, Harry nodded and placed a hand over Draco's. "Yeah, he got me again the noseless twat." Draco's face immediately perked up and he laughed.

Harry melted a little more into the comforting bubbles. Draco continued cleansing Harry of the dirt and blood quietly. Harry wouldn't have believed he could feel so safe and comfortable in a bathtub with Draco Malfoy. He suddenly worried that he was pushing past seven years of animosity without considering that Draco might turn on him. Harry pushed the negative thought away, Voldemort and Lucius were the catalysts for their antagonism, and both were dead now.

"Thank you, Draco. Er, can I?" Draco nodded and ducked his head, while Harry worked out which tap was the hair potion. He was more nervous as he started to run his fingers through Draco's hair. It was longer than he'd let it grow at school, Harry marvelled at the silky strands slipping through his fingers. The hair turned from a dull silver to bright white when Draco ducked his head again in the water to rinse it. Harry stared at Draco's chest and froze. Draco must have noticed the hesitation because he grabbed another soft cloth and some cleansing potion and started to scrub his arms.

Harry reached out his hand and ran it down one of the long slashes across Draco's chest. "Draco-" Harry choked on the words of his apology. Draco had been so caring with him today and Harry had nearly killed him. Draco grabbed his hand and pressed it flat over his heart. Harry calmed at the steady rise and fall of Draco's breathing. Draco's Legilimency push into his mind again, a soothing whisper, it was nothing like Snape or Riddle blundering through his mind. _"I forgave you a long time ago. Please don't let this take up space in your heart, Harry."_ Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled weakly, "Okay."

  


I felt like this on my way home, I'm not scared.

Draco and Harry had dressed in comfortable silence, both wearing soft pyjama bottoms and comfortable sweaters they had found in Harry's room. The pants were a little short on Draco's longer legs, but it was warm at Grimmauld Place. Harry looked dead on his feet, so Draco took his hand and led him back downstairs. Draco thought the kitchen must be in the basement, as they hadn't passed it before. His eyes widened appreciatively in the kitchen doorway, a long polished wooden table shone, while the room exuded warmth, from the candelabra that lit the room to the large fireplace. 

Andromeda and Narcissa were already sitting together, baby Teddy in an antique looking bassinet which was rocking itself slowly beside Narcissa. "Kreacher is being hopeful the young Masters found their rooms. Kreacher is thinking that the attic might be being welcome to Master Harry after living outside, Master Harry might be missing the openness of the sky." Harry smiled wearily at Kreacher and nodded his thanks. Draco added, "It is wonderful what you've done with the house Kreacher, it feels most befitting a Noble and Ancient family such as the Blacks." Kreacher's face shone with pride as he started to serve soup to the table, small loaves of bread at each place with large pats of butter in a dish.

Draco immediately felt warmed after his first mouthful of soup. "As wonderful as I remember as a girl, Kreacher," Narcissa commented kindly. Draco thought if anyone praised Kreacher further, he might explode with happiness. Andromeda placed her spoon down and looked at the two boys opposite her. "Draco, your mother and I have mended our rift, I hope you will feel comfortable calling me Aunt or Andy, as your mother does. You too, Harry. We might have come together under awful circumstances, but we are sort of family and we can support each other." Narcissa placed a hand on Andromeda's arm and smiled warmly at her sister.

"Y-you want me to be part of your family?" Harry's voice was quiet and hesitant beside Draco. He turned to look at the black haired boy and thought he'd never looked so unsure. "Well, Harry you don't have to, of course, but you are Teddy's godfather and the Lord Black. It makes you one of us," Harry stared at Andromeda like she was going to take it back. He stood, hesitating, before racing around the table and throwing his arms around her, "Thank you." Draco had barely heard the quiet words but he heard the sadness behind them, and realised Harry hadn't felt like he had a family before now. He felt the beginnings of anger in his chest, who the hell did Harry live with before this, to make him feel like he'd not had a family?!

Draco felt a bolt of amusement at Harry's enthusiasm as he watched the boy throw his arms around Mother, trying not to laugh at her shock over Harry's exuberant affection. "Harry," Narcissa quietly assured him, "You are part of our family now and for us Blacks, family is _everything_." His mother fixed Draco with a sharp look, he knew she was making the same connection as he did regarding Harry's past treatment. "You are so thin I could snap you with a hug, you must eat, please Harry," Narcissa ordered him back to his seat. Harry smiled at her and immediately complied, knocking his elbow into Draco has he threw himself into his chair. Draco broke off a piece of bread and buttered it, immediately placing it in front of Harry's face. Harry must have understood his silent request because he shoved it into his mouth and began chewing it. Satisfied, Draco settled in to eat his dinner.

Once they'd finished their soup - and lavished more praise upon an extremely grateful Kreacher - they moved upstairs into the sitting room. His mother and Aunt Andromeda were quietly going through photo albums over tea. Draco and Harry slumped into a sumptuous leather couch, Draco was reading a Potions book, while Harry had Teddy cradled into his chest and was murmuring things about Teddy's parents. "They were so brilliant Teddy - your mum was the coolest Auror I've ever met - and your dad, he was... He was one of the closest things I had to a loving parent. They were so brave, they loved you so much but they had to help make a world for you to be safe in."

Draco felt his heart clench for this boy, this man, who had clearly never been loved like he should have been in his life. Draco felt a cold rush of shame, he had tormented Harry with his loveless, parentless existence for years. _Never again_ , Draco vowed. Harry had drifted off to sleep, Teddy snoozing on his chest. Narcissa and Andromeda shared a small smile and gestured to Draco to take Harry up to bed. Draco carefully picked up Teddy, and handed him off to his mother, before scooping up Harry and quietly wishing his family goodnight.

  


Truth or consequence, say it aloud.

Harry woke with a start in a comfortable bed, and turned to look out the sloping window, the sun filtering through miserable clouds. Harry didn't remember coming up to bed, which meant that Draco must have carried him. Harry flushed at the thought and decided to get dressed and not think about it too much. After a quick shower, Harry raced downstairs to find everyone. Hearing voices in his kitchen, he headed into the room with a restless energy, only to be stopped short by the sight in front of him. 

Narcissa, Andromeda, Draco and Teddy were seated together, but were joined by Molly, Arthur, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "Harry!" Hermione had crushed him into a hug. She looked thin, he was sure he did too, but clean and rested. Harry relaxed, he had felt unsettled being without his friends after months with only each other to rely on. Harry moved to sit in the empty space between Andromeda and Molly and was immediately confronted by a large plate of food shoved in front of him. He looked at the source, but it wasn't Kreacher as expected, but Draco. Draco slipped a cool hand under his collar again, _"Eat."_

Harry just smiled and scooped a pile of eggs in his mouth, already used to their silent communication, he revelled that no one else seemed to know about Draco's talent. Molly served him a cup of tea, and Andromeda began talking again of the funeral arrangements. Harry stopped eating and it dawned on him the conversation he must have interrupted. Andy fixed him with a stern look and nudged his arm discretely to force him to continue eating. Harry dutifully finished his food, not wanting to disappoint _his family_. He thought the words gleefully, trying not to feel guilty about the despair he should be feeling while funerals were being discussed.

George had been silent for most of the planning, but stood bolt upright and stared down at Draco with a wild look on his face. Harry started for his wand, ready to put up a shield charm, before catching Draco's eye. Draco shook his head minutely and turned to face George. "You! You're, you! You were good at Potions!" Draco looked confused at George's outburst and nodded, "Er, yes. I earned an Outstanding on my Potions O.W.L. I hope to earn the same on my N.E.W.T. if we get a chance to sit them." George nodded maniacally, "Yes, and you swore allegiance to the Weasleys, did you mean it?" Draco stood and gracefully bowed, "Of course, how can I be of service?" George grabbed him by his arm and yanked him out of the kitchen, "Malfoy, you better be comfortable with hellebore!"

Harry looked at Narcissa, she was just as startled as he was, Harry then looked to Ron, who winked and headed out into the upstairs sitting room after the pair. Molly leaned into Harry, "Not to worry about young Malfoy, George isn't angry at anyone. I think he's just looking for someone to provide the expertise that F-Fred took with him." Harry took her hand and was determined to be supportive throughout the next few weeks. "Molly, we're going to get through it, and we'll be happy again one day. Fred would be narked if he thought we were miserable about him forever." Molly pressed trembly kiss to Harry's temple and patted his hand with her other. 

Narcissa drew herself up, "Alright, well, we have much to do, lets determine who will organise each task, it will be less overwhelming if we share the burden I think." Hermione nodded from the end of the table, she already had her quill hovering over parchment, restlessly waiting for something busy to do. Harry spoke up, "I'd like to help with everything. What I can do?" Narcissa smiled at Harry and Andy squeezed his hand. "Agreed, Harry. Hermione, I wonder if you and Ginny could contact the florists. Arthur, could you contact Kingsley for help with a secure location?" Harry settled into his chair, feeling finally that he had a real place in a family and smiled to himself.

  


Things just won't do without you, matter of fact.

Draco could hardly believe it when the weather started to turn, summer faded into autumn all too quickly. The last few months were both the happiest and saddest he had ever known. There was so much grieving to be done, wounds to heal, apologies to make. Draco smiled fondly at George and Ron, arguing at the table in front of him about Safe & Sound, their newest product. Draco looked at the sketch in front of him, the orb coloured in his mind with gentle blue lights. The Safe & Sound was their newest post-War offering, it aimed to provide a bubble of protection for sleeping. The orb would provide a shielded area with calming coloured light and sound that felt uniquely comforting to each user. George and Ron were arguing about the inclusion of a smell component.

Hermione was draped over an armchair opposite the fire, reading an Arithmancy textbook - or so it appeared. Draco knew tucked inside the textbook was a historical romance novel, his mother and Andy had gotten both him and Hermione hooked on them over the summer. Andy and his mother were at The Burrow, having a girls night - of all things - with Mrs. Weasley - Molly, he was still getting used to calling her her first name - and Mrs. Granger - Jean.

Draco smiled at the thought of Jean, he had gone with Hermione to Australia. Harry and Ron had decided leaving George alone a month after Fred's funeral was too much for them. He and Hermione had come back firm friends, successfully restoring her parents memories with her Charms expertise and his Potion skills. They had also enjoyed the break in Australia, a chance to get to know each other and heal the wounds of the past. Draco had learned so much about Muggles in the time he'd been there and he missed the casual setting of Jean and Roger's beach house. He had also kissed a very cute Australian boy with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes and realised he was gay. No one in the family had said anything negative about it when he got back and told them. Charlie was gay and in a relationship with a very handsome Argentinian man from the dragon reserve, Matias.

Harry glanced over and met Draco's eyes before looking away. Draco's heart fell, Harry had been distant since he and Hermione came back from Australia. He didn't _think_ Harry had a problem with his sexuality, maybe he was just uncomfortable because they'd shared a bed most nights before Draco went away. Both of them had consistent nightmares after the funerals had started and it was easier to sleep with the warm weight of someone else beside them. They'd shared so many secrets in the quiet hours before dawn, Harry had told Draco about his cruel Muggle relatives and Draco had shared how his arm had been carved up by Death Eaters as revenge for not taking the mark and failing Voldemort so many times.

Draco rubbed his arm absently. It had been Greyback who had carved the slurs about Draco's sexuality on his arm, the deepest one after he refused to identify Harry in the Manor. Greyback mocked Draco and implied that he wanted to be Potter's bitch. Draco hadn't told Harry that part. They had been barely speaking since the night that Draco had told Harry and Ron about his and Hermione's night out in a pub. Harry visibly shutting down at Draco's gleeful description of the cute surfer who had kissed Draco after hearing his posh accent.

Ron complained loudly and smacked George for putting him in a headlock. Ron didn't seem to mind Draco at all after he came back, knowing he'd kept Hermione from being hassled by playing "boyfriend" and Draco had become Ron's favourite chess opponent. Draco knew his commitment to George and Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes had gone a long way to building that relationship. Draco turned his attention fully back to George and Ron, interjecting a point about the potion the orb could hold to provide the smell.

  


Everything fades in time, it's true.

Harry was sulking, trying not to look at Draco, seated with George and Ron, arguing about their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He rocked Teddy's new cradle with his foot, angrily regarding Hermione reading by the fire. She and Draco had come back from Australia thick as thieves, Ron loved Draco, and George and Ginny had accepted him into their mischief making trio as if he had orange hair and freckles. Harry wished Ginny was here, she would be cooing over Teddy and talking to Harry about the different outfits they could be dressing him in now the weather was cooling. Ginny and Neville were spending the last week before returning to Hogwarts visiting Augusta Longbottom, who had retired to Italy at the start of July. 

Harry knew he wasn't really angry at his friends, he was angry at himself. Draco had gone to Australia and kissed a boy. A boy who was not Harry. Harry hadn't been handling the information well and had been moody with Draco since. Narcissa - who had insisted on Harry calling her Cissa - had noticed and quietly told Harry that "one does not punish a beloved when one does not own one's feelings entirely". Harry didn't quite understand the statement but gathered she meant that he couldn't be pissy at Draco when Harry hadn't told him how he felt. Harry indignantly thought that Draco should _know_ how Harry felt. They'd shared a bed for a month before the Australia trip! Harry had only shared a bed with 'Mione and Ron before - and that was not romantic in the least.

Sneaking another sidelong glance at Draco, who was fondly smiling at George while he pulled Ron into a headlock, Harry felt another wave of irritation wash over him. The monster in his chest had been pacing and snarling for weeks. Harry sighed, he wasn't going to to calm down sitting here with everyone. Pushing off while grabbing the cradle, he grunted a goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs to put Teddy to bed. He heard light steps behind him, sighed again and faced Hermione. She put a finger to her lips, gesturing to the sleeping baby. Harry activated the nursery charms to his wand and headed upstairs, following Hermione. She wandered into the library and cast a _Muffliato_ behind him. 

"Harry, you've been very taciturn since we got back from Australia. I know you thought we hadn't noticed, but we're worried about you." Harry bristled, they were talking about him again. "Harry James Potter, the _we_ I am talking about is myself and my boyfriend, Ron. _We_ are going to spend our lives together. You need to accept that _we_ are going to discuss things that worry us together!" He sighed, "Sorry, 'Mione, I just... I don't like being talked about." 

Hermione put a hand on his arm, "Harry... Don't you think it's time to tell him?" He looked at her knowing brown eyes in fear, _she knew._ She knew he loved Draco. "Harry! Breathe, breathe!" He felt the panic swell and deflate in his chest. "Harry, Ron and I like Draco. I know it seems hard to believe considering the past, but he has been nothing but loving and supportive of the entire family. He pushes to learn more to overcome his bigoted childhood than anyone could hope. He respects and adores my parents. Just, don't break your own heart for anyone else's sake, okay?" Harry nodded and she dropped the _Muffliato_. Harry fled upstairs to the safety of his bedroom.

  


You've got me on guard, I've got my headstart.

Hermione was annoyed. She had been ready and waiting in the living room of The Burrow for an hour. Ron was gathering last minute items that she had _told_ him to pack a week ago. Ginny was lounging on the couch, half in Neville's lap, feet resting on George's leg. Ginny had taken as much of Fred's space as she could in George's life. Ron and Draco tried to fill the rest with their ideas and inventiveness. Hermione felt a pang of grief. It had only been four months since the Battle of Hogwarts - as The Daily Prophet had styled it.

Hermione hugged Molly and Arthur goodbye as they headed through the Floo to join Andromeda and Narcissa at Grimmauld Place. Kingsley thought that it was best if they said their goodbyes before heading to Kings Cross, the returning students could arrive just before the train left and spend minimal time being gaped at on the platform. Hermione turned her thoughts again to how their family had pulled together in the aftermath of the War. Molly could be found most afternoons laughing and crying in the Grimmauld kitchen with Hermione's mum, Andy and Cissa. Arthur and her dad had taken to walking Teddy around the gardens of The Burrow, talking to him about the plants and delighting in his hair changes when he saw different coloured flowers. Ginny and Neville had roped Harry into redoing the small garden at the back of Grimmauld, smearing dirt over each other and pelting each other with flower bulbs. George and Draco threw themselves into Wheezes, Draco filling the role of potions expert and surprising font of obscure magical theory. Ron and Hermione helped in the shop during the months before George had hired full time staff. She had overhauled their inventory system and Ron had a surprising flair for creative displays.

Ron thundered past with one Keepers Glove and a frantic expression. Hermione squashed another wave of irritation, they still had a half hour before they had to leave, but she was anxious. This was Harry and Draco's first time in public together since the War ended. There was going to be press all over the platform and Hermione wanted to be prepared for any fanatics who wanted to hurt either of her boys. The Floo flared green, the long lines of Draco Malfoy stepping through, followed by Harry's clumsy stumble. Draco's arm shot out automatically to steady Harry, Harry grunted his thanks and strode away from Draco.

Hermione watched the barely concealed hurt on Draco's face at Harry's rejection. Ginny met her gaze and rolled her eyes dramatically. Nearly everyone in the family had worked out how those two felt about each other just by watching them watch each other. Ron and his brothers had a - heavily disapproved of - betting pool about when they'd realise and get together. Bill had bet on Christmas Day, to everyone's laughter and mocking. Charlie had Valentine's Day - which was met with as much scoffing as Bill's choice. Fleur had disparaged her husband and his family's sense of romance heavily in French for betting on the love of two innocent boys. Fleur had taken to Draco, Cissa and Andy immediately, the four of them gabbing away in French quite often. Hermione knew Fleur had tried to convince Draco to take a chance on telling Harry. Draco remained convinced that Harry was angry at him for being gay. Ron flew past with a cauldron and knocked over a table lamp. Hermione scowled, she was very annoyed indeed.

  


How could I end up in this hands of someone else?

Draco was nervous about coming back to Hogwarts. He knew he had Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Blaise who would support him, but he had done a lot of damage to the safety of the school. McGonagall had allowed him to return under the provision that he helped Madam Pomfrey by brewing potions for the Hospital Wing. He felt that it was barely a punishment, between his potions work for George and Madam Pomfrey, he was set on what he wanted his future occupation to be. 

His first few weeks back hadn't been eventful, it had helped that he was proven to not be a Death Eater and his public apology had gone a long way to people seeing him as another survivor of the War, rather than an aggressor. He spent most of his time with his friends, the Eighth Year students were housed together because there wasn't room in their house dormitories. Draco shared a room with Ron, Blaise and Neville. Harry was with Dean, Seamus and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin was the only male from either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw to return.

The group of girls who had returned was even smaller, only Hermione, Pansy, Padma and Parvati had returned. He knew that others who had survived had either applied to sit their N.E.W.Ts without the full Seventh Year or changed schools. Lavender had barely survived Greyback's attack, she was living in Hogsmeade and doing her studies independently. The Patil sisters spent every weekend with Lavender, Justin and Blaise walked them to the village every Friday afternoon.

Draco was slowly getting used to his new family being together in the Hogwarts setting. Nothing had really changed in their relationships. He was Hermione's study partner and academic rival, Ron's chess partner, Ginny's confidant and footstool (filling in for George) and Harry's... friend? Draco was trying to be patient but Harry still barely interacted with him. Draco was sure now that Harry had a problem with his orientation, because he grumbled frequently about Dean and Seamus sharing a bed and kissing in front of him. 

Draco glanced at Dean and Seamus cuddled up by the fire on his way out of the Common Room. There was something that had surprised everyone except for Draco. He had actually been confused that they weren't a couple earlier than in the summer after Voldemort's defeat. Everyone seemed to be settling into relationships without fear, now that their future was guaranteed. Hermione and Ron were looking at flats for post-graduation already, Ginny and Neville were inseparable and Blaise had been delighted to find that Justin returned his attraction. Pansy was happy just to be alive and spent a lot of time talking to Harry and Luna, who had come back extremely brown from a month away in Romania with Charlie and Matias. Draco was feeling like he might actually have a decent final year.

The snow storm howled outside the windows as Draco hurried through the corridor. November had arrived abruptly, bringing with it the coldest winter Hogwarts had seen for a long time. He looked down at his watch, he still had an hour before the Library closed. He had a permission slip from Professor Flitwick to access some books in the Restricted Section for Wheezes, he and George were working on some therapeutic products to extend their post-War comfort line. Clutching his cloak against the chill of the castle, he hurried through a tapestry, taking a shortcut that Hermione had taught him. If he got the restricted books quickly, he could grab a few of the romance novels that Madam Pince had recommended after she caught him and Hermione reading a Victorian novel instead of studying.

Draco stopped, turning in a half circle and facing the blank wall again. He was sure there was a door at the end of this passage normally. The stone wall stretched before him, shimmering slightly before his eyes. Draco prodded the stone wall with his wand, frowning slightly. He heard the swish of a cloak behind him, turning in time to glimpse the wand that abruptly Stunned him.

  


What have we done with innocence?

Harry was staring at the fire in the Eighth Year Common Room, thinking about Draco Malfoy. They had been back at Hogwarts for months and Draco had barely spoken to him. He still heaped food on Harry's plate when he thought Harry wasn't looking, still made sure Ron and Harry went to bed at reasonable time, still wrapped a blanket around Hermione if she fell asleep studying. Draco clearly cared for him but he was spending a lot of time with Ginny, while Harry had bonded with Luna and Pansy. Harry sighed and stared up at the purple ceiling of the shared Common Room. If Harry was being honest with himself, which he didn't like to be, he knew he was making the rift between himself and Draco worse by being moody.

Harry looked over at Hermione, she was casting diagnostic charms over the Marauder's Map. Hermione was trying to replicate the spell work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She and Kingsley had had an idea for Aurors to use something similar on building blueprints when they were conducting raids. If she could make it work, it would reduce casualties in the Auror Department considerably. Hermione dropped her wand, exclaiming, "Harry!" He moved to look over her shoulder, Draco Malfoy was in a small classroom, surrounded by younger students from Slytherin. Harry frowned, puzzled, Draco had barely interacted with anyone younger from his house since they had come back. Ron leapt out of his armchair and grabbed the map, gesturing to Neville while Hermione picked up her wand and followed them out of the Common Room. Harry hurried along beside Hermione, he felt nervous about what they might find.

Ron tried the door to the classroom, finding it locked. Neville blasted down the door of the classroom in a flash of light, immediately knocking out two of the students who stood too close. Hermione entered immediately, beginning to duel with a Seventh Year that Harry thought might be on the Quidditch Team. Harry took down another Sixth Year, turning to where Draco had crawled to his wand, still blindfolded and bleeding from his mouth. Hands shaking, Draco slowly turned around, facing Harry with his wand raised. Harry Stunned another Seventh Year girl and caught Draco's mouth moving, wand still pointed at Harry. Light formed at the end of Draco's wand and Harry reacted without thinking, " _Flipendo!_ " The force of Harry's spell crushed Draco into the wall behind him, he slumped and dropped his wand.

"HARRY!" Hermione whipped her wand on him after she had taken care of the last attacker, "What were you thinking?!" She rushed to Draco's side, casting spell after spell over his chest, before Levitating Draco carefully to transport him. Harry could feel panic rushing in his mind, when he stared at Draco's limp body he could barely see his chest move. "I - I reacted. He was casting at me..." Hermione looked at him with an expression that ran his blood cold, "He was blindfolded, injured and afraid. What the hell is your excuse?" Hermione drifted Draco carefully into the hall, followed by Neville, who shot Harry a loaded look before rushing after her. "Mate," Ron looked at him like Harry had disappointed him. He supposed he had. "Mate, might be best if you head to McGonagall. Give her the heads up on this lot," gesturing to the knocked out students on the floor. Ron ran after his girlfriend, leaving Harry to an overwhelming sense that he had just decimated his family in one moment.

  


Will you be happy when we're sharing a cell?

Hermione was still shaking with anger. She couldn't believe after everything Draco had done to build relationships with them, the second Harry saw Draco point a wand at him, he had cursed him. It had been three days and Hermione was no closer to letting go of her anger at Harry. Andy and her mum sat knitting together, while Narcissa stared out of the window of the Hospital Wing with Teddy cradled to her chest. Ron was carefully shaving Draco with a charm, Hermione had brushed his hair after Madam Pomfrey had used Cleansing Charms to bathe him. 

Hermione heard the doors to the Hospital Wing open, a familiar mess of black hair caught her eye and she stood with her wand pointed at his chest. She registered the hurt on Harry's face and gripped her wand tighter. Harry was her brother, but Draco had barely survived Harry's Knockback Jinx. She was consumed with how devastated she had been to have to re-inflate his lungs after Harry broke all of his ribs. Harry looked miserable and drawn, like he hadn't been sleeping. "Er, 'Mione, I just... I just want to know how he is." Hermione's temper flared again. Draco hadn't woken up yet, between the damage from the Slytherins' attack and Harry's Jinx. "He's alive, Harry. You nearly took care of that though." 

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders, subtly weighting her wand arm to lower. "Harry, mate, he needs to rest. And it would be best if he could rest without fighting around him, yeah?" Harry looked desperately to Andy and Hermione's mum for support. Narcissa was the one who spoke up, turning to face Harry with Teddy. "Harry, I know it was an accident, but I admit, I'm very upset with you." Harry hung his head, Hermione felt the smallest part of her anger ebb. She knew that Harry regarded the Malfoys and Andy has his family now too. It would hurt him to disappoint them. "Cissa, I'm so- I- I can't tell you how sorry I am, I never meant for him-" Tears were quietly dripping off Harry's chin, he couldn't speak further. Narcissa moved to kiss Harry on his temple. "Harry, you're still a part of our family. It hurts more because of that. Why don't you take Teddy and introduce him to some of your friends, I'm sure they'd be delighted to see him. Bring him back in an hour or so." Harry accepted his godson and nodded, sniffling. She watched Harry leave with a small frown on her face.

Hermione sat back down next to Draco, taking his hand in hers. "Hermione, I appreciate your protectiveness of my son, but I think you're punishing Harry a little too much," Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione sighed, looking at Draco's bruised cheek. "Draco was so awful when we were younger. But we spent three weeks struggling to get my parents memories back together, just us. He's the reason Mum is sitting with me right now. I just... He was scared and he couldn't see. Draco would never turn his wand on Harry knowingly. I'm so angry at Harry for not recognising that Draco was just trying to cast a _Protego_!" 

Narcissa squeezed her shoulder and moved away, "I know, dearest, but Harry is our family too. It can't be easy for him seeing Draco like this and knowing that he contributed to it." Narcissa brushed a lock of hair off Draco's face, leaning in to press a kiss where his bruising was darkest. Not for the first time, Narcissa's quiet dignity and easy forgiveness gave Hermione pause. She suspected if Draco had been raised by Narcissa alone, he would have been a very different boy at eleven. Hermione felt a small squeeze against her hand, surprising her. She looked at Draco's face, tears springing at once when she saw grey eyes meeting hers from behind heavily bruised lids.

  


Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds.

Draco Malfoy hurt quite a bit. Not physically, he was pretty sure Madam Pomfrey had filled him to his eyeballs in pain potions. No, Draco was heartbroken. He had been sure he was going to die alone on that classroom floor, beaten and tormented by Slytherins who resented him. Then he had heard fighting, he was sure it was Hermione and Neville, Ron's familiar shout coming a few moments later. Draco had felt hope, they had cared enough to come after him. Crawling his way over to where he was pretty sure his wand had been thrown, he felt the familiar hilt fit into his hand and tried to spell away the blindfold. It wasn't successful, so he set about casting a Shield Charm, to keep him from more injury until his friends could restore his vision. Moments later he heard Harry's shout of " _Flipendo!_ " before his world went black.

Dozing in the Hospital Wing, he'd heard Hermione yell at Harry for nearly killing him. Draco was sure his heart had broken as soon as he had it confirmed that Harry was the one who had cast the final blow on him. He couldn't believe Harry hated him so much. It had been a week since Draco was attacked, and Madam Pomfrey had promised he could leave the next morning. His bruises were yellowing, his ribs had been repaired and his swollen eyes were back to normal. 

George was sitting quietly beside him, while Pansy and Luna filled Draco in on the gossip. "-and then Blaise kissed Justin, right in the middle of Charms! Flitwick looked like he wasn't sure whether to take points for lewdness or give them for such a wonderful display of Inter-House Unity," Pansy was delighted by Blaise's grand gesture, Draco knew she always was a bit of a romantic. George frowned at her, "Hang on, Harry said you and Blaise were dating, Blaise had his arm around you after the Battle or something?" Pansy snorted, "Weasley, Blaise is about as straight as Draco. He's my bestfriend and a bit affectionate, that's all." George looked at Pansy with new interest, Draco knew he had found her snarky intellect entertaining and that she was easy on the eyes.

Luna said decidedly while pulling a strand of Draco's hair, "Draco, you've got a Wrackspurt or two I think." Draco smiled at her fondly, "Thanks Luna, I might do." Draco's head turned at the sound of the door opening. Harry stepped up to his bed carefully, looking between Pansy and George like they might attack him. "Er, I wonder if I can talk to Draco for a moment?" Harry was going to tear the hem of his jumper if he kept twisting it like that, Draco mused on the nervous movement. 

George nodded and stood up, pointedly looking at Pansy. Luna stood and pulled Pansy along by hand, kissing Harry's cheek as she went, "It's okay, Harry, I don't think you'll hurt Draco again." Harry flushed at her blunt words and nodded to George as the trio slipped out of the Hospital Wing. Draco regarded Harry blankly, he knew Harry was going to apologise. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to continue to be upset with Harry. "Draco-" Harry immediately choked up and threw himself onto Draco's shoulder. Draco moved his arm up automatically to cradle Harry, who was now sobbing into his neck. "Shhh, c'mon Potter, I'm fine, I'm fine." Harry hiccuped a little and scrubbed his face with his sleeve, "I am so sorry. I just- I just reacted and Hermione yelled at me and said you were trying to cast a Shield and I am such an idiot." 

Draco smiled and pulled Harry back into his chest, Harry swung his legs up onto the bed and curled into his side. "I'm sorry I've been so angry since you got back from Australia with 'Mione. I think I felt left out, er, from you and 'Mione becoming such good friends." Draco frowned, he hadn't considered that it was his friendship with Hermione that Harry had been upset about. Draco pulled Harry tight, squeezing him and slipping his hand onto the bare skin at Harry's hip where his jumper rode up. _"I forgive you. I will always forgive you."_ Harry nodded into Draco's neck, sniffling again and clutching Draco's arm close.

  


I wish I never had taken this dare, I wasn't quite prepared.

Harry had barely left Draco's side since Madam Pomfrey had released him. Draco had forgiven him using his Legilimency and Harry ached at how much he'd missed Draco communicating with him secretly. Hermione was still unhappy with him, but was helping him with homework again. Ron and Draco were currently playing chess in front of the Common Room fire, quietly discussing what Ron should get Hermione for Christmas. Draco pressed his ankle against Harry's knee, a reassuring pressure that he was okay. Harry was still drowning in guilt for his part in Draco's assault.

He shifted to lean against Draco's leg and propped up his Herbology textbook on his lap and tried to continue reading about Moondew. Harry felt Draco's hand card through his hair idly and relaxed into the touch. His nightmares had been worse than ever after he hurt Draco and had been sharing a bed with him since the first night Draco was back in their dorm. Blaise had switched rooms with Harry once he and Justin started dating seriously. Harry felt a little guilty at how pleased it made him to be sharing Draco's bed again. He knew Draco would never love him back, but Harry was just happy to be close friends again.

Draco suddenly pressed his palm at the nape of Harry's neck, _"I guarantee you he ends up just buying her a ring for Christmas."_ Harry smirked to himself, it wouldn't surprise him if Ron did propose. He and Hermione had been sneaking her into his bed every night since the start of term. Harry wasn't sure why they bothered sneaking, Neville, Draco and Harry didn't care at all. Harry sighed and closed his textbook. He was getting tired. Ron took Draco's queen and called checkmate. Draco stood, stretching out his long arms, exposing a stretch of his flat abdomen. Harry felt himself stare at the skin like it was an _Aguamenti_ and he was a parched man in the desert. 

Ron knocked half the chess pieces into Harry's lap, breaking his reverie. "Sorry mate, bit tired, y'know," Ron yawned and gathered up the pieces. Hermione had gone up to bed an hour ago, Harry was sure she was already in Ron's bed reading. Ron wandered into the dormitory towards his covered bed, followed by Harry and Draco. "Night Harry, Draco," Ron yawned while he closed his curtains behind him. Draco settled on Harry's bed and smirked at Harry, "Goodnight Ronald, and goodnight to you too, Hermione." Harry heard Ron's guffaw and then a thud and an "Ow! 'Mione!" Harry smiled, stripping his trousers and pulling on pyjama pants. He crawled into his bed while Draco adjusted the hangings, producing one of the prototype Safe & Sound orbs and suspending it from the ceiling with a flick of his wand.

Harry sighed and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Draco's left arm. He ran a finger over one of the scars closest to Draco's wrist. "Have I said that I am sorry yet today?" Draco rolled onto his side, pulling Harry closer with his right arm. Harry felt a cool hand slip under his jumper. _"Harry, I told you, you are already forgiven."_ Harry made a whimpering sound and shoved his face into Draco's neck, breathing in the smell of his cologne, something spicy that had an undertone he could only describe as _warm_. "I'm sorry for other things too. I wish I'd been brave enough to talk to you in Sixth Year instead of just trying to kill you. Wish I'd taken you with us after that night at the Manor. Wish I'd taken your hand in First Year." 

Draco breathed out heavily into Harry's hair, "Look Potter," Harry stilled, he was Potter when Draco was mad at him or trying to make a strong point, "Everything that has ever happened has culminated in you defeating old Snake Face. It had to happen exactly as it did for us to get to the point where you would willingly cuddle up with me and live with my mum and aunt." Harry smiled against Draco's throat, "I still can't believe your family lives with me." Harry had explained before - badly - to Draco how he'd just known that they were _his_ to protect. Draco gripped Harry's hip again, _"We're your family too, of course we live with you,"_ and stretched out to sleep.

  


Right where I belong, just hangin' on.

Ron twitched nervously to Hermione's left, startling when Fleur offered him a plate of pumpkin pie. Hermione was concerned. Ron had been distant for the last two weeks, he could barely look her in the eye or have a full conversation with her. Draco eyed him sternly from across the room where he sat braiding Ginny's hair and talking to her and Harry about the Quidditch trial Ginny was going to have with the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione didn't think Ron would ever cheat on her, but he was acting so oddly that she knew he was keeping something from her. Something to do with Draco. She was worried, maybe Draco and Ron had a fight? They had gone to Hogsmeade with Harry and Luna two weeks ago while she updated Kingsley on her Map project. Harry and Luna hadn't mentioned anything untoward, Luna had said, "Ronald is just experiencing the effects of Nargles from the mistletoe decorations. Perhaps his head will clear after Christmas?" 

Hermione laughed, Luna was dancing around The Burrow with baby Teddy, who was wearing the shocking yellow and pink paisley onesie that Luna had brought him for Christmas. Molly wanted to save Christmas Day for just the family, but Christmas Eve the Weasleys had decided to cram everyone they knew into the house for a party. Kingsley was booming with laughter beside Narcissa at something Arthur had said. George was talking to Pansy and Blaise in the kitchen while lobbing cocktail onions at Percy. Charlie and Matias had brought home a tiny, ancient Chinese witch for the day, she was showing Molly a charm which folded napkins into dragons and kelpies.

Hermione felt Ron jump again and hissed, "What is the _matter_ with you Ron?" She looked up to see Bill offering Hermione the end of a Christmas cracker. She glanced over at Luna, Teddy was asleep in her arms and Bill seemed to have noticed too. Hermione cast a _Muffliato_ so the loud boom of the cracker wouldn't upset the baby. Hermione pulled hard and came away with the cracker, winning a pair of glittering reindeer horns on a headband that had luminescent flowers and, oddly, small Kneazles decorating the band. She also won a small sewing kit with Self-Threading Needles and Many Coloured Thread that matched whatever garment you were sewing. Hermione smiled, it would be useful to have in her and Ron's new apartment. They had been going over a list of locations where they would want to live after graduation. Hermione's smile faded, she wondered if whatever was bothering Ron was going to impact their relationship so badly they wouldn't be living together.

Harry flopped down on the floor beside her leg, staring across the room where Neville had taken Harry's spot and was trying to copy Draco's intricate braid in his girlfriend's hair. Hermione patted Harry's head and felt him lean on her thigh. One of the best things Draco had ever done for Harry, Hermione thought, was teaching him to accept physical affection easily. Ron abruptly got up and stared at Harry, fixing him with an oddly scared look and raced out of the living room. Hermione turned to Harry, "What on earth is wrong with him tonight?" Harry shrugged, his Christmas jumper hanging off one shoulder. "Dunno 'Mione, might be feeling odd without Fred. Why don't you pop your coat on and go check on him outside? Might need someone to hug him, and I reckon he probably wouldn't like it as much if it was me." Hermione nodded, pulling her winter coat from the hook by the back door and slipping outside. 

She stopped short on the back step. The yard was filled with twinkling fireflies, orbs of conjured light strung around the trees, pulsing soft blue to lilac and back again. Ron had his back to her and turned when he heard her approach. Hermione registered the blush on his face and then gasped as he dropped to one knee, taking her hand in his. "'Mione. Hermione. I'm not good with words like you. But you make me feel like I'm the smartest, kindest bloke alive. When I'm with you, everything is better. You've always been the best of the three of us. I know you're going to have a really impressive career, so I'm hoping you'll let me be the one you come home to after a day of changing the world. Marry me?" 

Hermione was in tears, she laughed, "So, you're not cheating on me and you didn't get into a fight with Draco? You've been so weird!" Ron quirked a sheepish smile, "You're so smart, love. I thought you'd look me in the eye and work out that Draco and I had gone to buy a ring just from looking at me." Hermione threw her arms around Ron and kissed him hard. "Ronald Weasley, I love you. Of course it's a yes!" Hermione heard a cheer go up behind her, everyone had quietly gathered just outside the back door and had watched the proposal. Everyone was cheering and smiling at her and Ron. Except for Harry, who was looking at Draco like Ron had looked at her.

  


These steps I take don't get me anywhere, I'm gettin' further from myself.

Draco pulled his scarf tighter and huddled into his cloak. It was still bloody cold but the entire group had come to support Ginny at her trial for the Holyhead Harpies. December's frost had seemed like a summer's day compared to what January had brought with it. Draco was glad it was the middle of February, though spring seemed to be dragging its feet. Hermione shuffled closer to Draco. He was glad he'd sat next to her, she'd conjured some blue flames in a jar and it was warming him slowly.

Harry was on Draco's left side, an arm slung around Draco's shoulders and Luna leaning into his other side. Draco smiled as the breeze ruffled Harry's messy hair. Harry finally seemed comfortable with Draco's sexuality, they'd been closer than ever since Christmas. Draco thumbed the band of the ring on his right hand through his glove, Harry had gifted Draco with a new signet ring, replacing the one he'd destroyed to hand the Manor over to the Ministry. A handsome platinum ring with an engraved dragon decorating the face, it was Draco's most prized possession now. 

Ron hooted from beside Hermione, Ginny had scored again. Draco cheered and exchanged a smile with Neville over Harry and Luna's heads. Ginny was incredible. Her long copper hair was wrapped into two intricate buns on the top of her head. Draco had braided it so that it would not distract her as she flew. She pulled her broom tightly in an arc, dodging a Bludger and chasing after the Quaffle again. Draco watched Ginny score her fourth goal within half an hour and smugly told Hermione that if the Harpies looked at anyone else, they were the daftest team in the league. Harry chuckled at his remark and gave Draco a smile that made his heart stir. Draco shifted in his seat, it hadn't just caused his heart to stir. 

Hermione and Ron stood and went to find Bill and Percy, who had ducked away from work to try and catch some of the trial. Hermione handed Draco the jar of flames and tugged on a loose lock of hair as she left. Draco was incredibly fond of Hermione, he was glad he'd had the chance to move past his bigoted upbringing and see her as she was - bloody brilliant. Draco passed the jar along to Luna to hold, Harry relaxed his arm and wrapped it around Draco's waist. Draco tried not to seem too pleased as he squashed in closer to Harry to enjoy the warmth of the flames. 

Luna held up the jar and smiled, "I wish I had known how to conjure these in your dungeon Draco, although I don't know if I could have done it wandlessly." Draco stiffened. Luna didn't mean any harm by her comment, she knew he was just as much a prisoner of that house as she was. Harry must have noticed his disconcertion and nudged Draco in the ribs. Draco got the hint and pulled his glove off and gripped Harry's wrist. _"I'm fine, Potter, she just caught me off guard."_ Harry nudged Draco again. _"Fine, **Harry** , I'm okay. Give her a kiss for me, will you?"_ Harry smiled at him and turned to Luna, planting a messy kiss on her cheek. Luna brightened immediately, "Oh, thank you Draco. I'm glad you're not upset at me." Draco shared an ambivalent look with Harry, Luna was a mysterious force to be reckoned with. 

Neville stood up and whooped, "Yeah! That's my girl!" Ginny had faked out the Keeper and scored her fifth goal. Draco turned to Harry, "Thank God I wasn't the Keeper for Slytherin against that girl, would have destroyed my ego after a week honestly." Harry smirked at him, "Yeah, you just had to lose the Snitch to me every time we played." Draco rolled his eyes and gripped Harry's wrist again, _"Potter, everyone else lost to you too. It wasn't a me problem, it was a you... Not problem."_ Harry grinned at him again and winked. Draco's heart stuttered and he blushed deeply. "Shut up, Potter."

  


The rain is here, and you, my dear, are still my friend.

Harry yawned and stared out the window. A cold and dry February had turned into a miserably chilly and wet March. He was curled up on Draco's bed with Pansy and Luna. Luna was twisting conjured flowers into Draco's hair while he sat on the floor reading. Ginny was gushing about her new Harpy robes which had arrived that morning on Neville's bed, her back resting against Neville's chest. Neville looked like he had never been more content, just smiling to himself and staring at the rain thrashing the dormitory window. Pansy was flicking through a Muggle magazine, Cosmopolitan. Harry had been shocked when he saw the magazine in her hands. Pansy shrugged and told him Muggle clothes were cuter.

Harry sat up and yawned, he would fall asleep if he laid down any longer. Pansy looked over at him, "Alright Potter, if we're boring you? You can do this quiz with me." Harry chuckled, "Right then Parkinson, what's the quiz." Pansy shot him a dangerously evil smile, "Well, Potter, let's find out 'What Kind of Man is For You?'" Harry flushed and glanced at the back of Draco's head. He hadn't acknowledged their conversation at all. He nodded at Pansy to begin. "Okay, Potter, first question. What are you most drawn to in a guy? A - his smile. B - his eyes. C - his clothes. D - his car." Harry thought for a moment, "Well, only person I know with a car is Arthur, and his car is running feral in the Forbidden Forest." Pansy laughed. Harry continued, "So I guess it would be his eyes." Pansy moved on, "Okay, when you like a guy, how do you get his attention? A - flirt with him blatantly. B - become his friend and get to know his deepest secrets. C - ignore him except to give him sexy looks. D - tell his friends you're interested." Harry thought it over, Ginny yelled out, "It's B. Harry couldn't flirt if he tried, and he's never ignored anyone in his life. Case in point - Harry and Draco for years one through six." Harry blushed and nodded at Pansy, who smirked knowingly.

Luna stood up and wandered over to Ron's bed, empty as Hermione and Ron had gone to look at flats in London for the day. She started conjuring garlands of flowers from Ron's canopy, humming to herself. Pansy shuffled until she was sitting against the headboard beside Harry. "Alright, next question. What do you prefer, A - blondes. B - brunettes. C - shaved head. D - gingers." Harry froze. If he answered D, Draco might think he missed Ginny or was lusting after one of the Weasleys. If he chose one of the other options, Draco might think he had his eye on some other guy and try to find out who it was. Harry hummed, buying time. "I s'pose blondes." Harry saw Draco's head turn minutely towards Pansy, before focusing back on his book. He could see Draco's ear and cheek were pink. Harry frowned, what was that reaction for? 

"Harry!" He turned to Pansy and asked her to repeat the question. "What's your dream date? A - a night in Paris. B - a picnic date in the country. C - an intimate night at home. D - dinner and dancing." Harry thought about it, wondering how Draco would want to be treated on a date. "Er, I think a night in Paris?" Everyone turned to look at him, Harry blushed, "What?" Luna smiled and continued lining Ron's curtains with glittering daisies, "We were just surprised, Harry, we thought you'd want the casual picnic. Perhaps your choice in date is more reflective of the person you'd want to take with you then." Harry blushed furiously, he hoped no one noticed, they were mostly watching Luna decorate.

Pansy finished asking Harry his questions and told him his choice of guy was an intelligent and cultured gentleman type. She turned to Neville and forced him to complete the quiz too. She told him his type of guy was a sporty outdoorsman, causing Ginny to cackle and ask Neville if she needed to worry. The afternoon passed with everyone completing the quiz and being teased for their results. Pansy had just turned on Draco and was trying to force him to take the quiz when Ron and Hermione burst through the door. "We found an apartment!" Hermione was glowing with happiness. "Yeah, it's not big but it's enough for me and 'Mione and can fit you lot in the living room for a party so it's just right." Everyone clamoured around the couple to congratulate them. Draco was excitedly talking to Hermione about stone bench tops, so Harry turned to Ron and punched him lovingly on the arm. "I'm happy for you mate, you and 'Mione deserve to get everything you want from life." Ron clapped him on the shoulder and turned to his bed. "Bloody hell, Luna! It looks like a flower shop blew up in my bed!"

  


If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more.

Hermione was browsing quills at Scrivenshaft's, comparing nibs with Draco to find the best option for their exams. Harry and Ron had rolled their eyes at her and Draco when they announced their plans to buy stationery for their N.E.W.T.s. They had begged off to Honeydukes and promised to come back with Tooth-flossing Stringmints for Hermione and caramel fudge for Draco. She and Draco had found three exceptional candidates for their exam quills, and were going to use them for the next month to determine the best choice. Hermione also bought a handwriting improvement quill for Harry. She was fond of but pragmatic about his atrocious scrawl, Harry could use some help with his penmanship. 

Hermione wandered out into the weak spring sunshine, tomorrow was George's first birthday without Fred. They were having a small family party at Hogwarts with McGonagall's assistance. She had bought him a shocking turquoise velvet suit, not necessarily her style, but Pansy and Fleur had assured her George would love it when they went shopping for gifts the previous weekend. Hermione smiled as she and Draco wandered past George's new shop. Pansy and George were arguing at the door about the colour of the frontage, slashing their wands to change the colour as they debated. 

"Are you two seeking to ruin the tranquility of the village or do you just like the sound of your own voices?" Draco's cheeky drawl drew George's attention. "Drake, mate, please tell your friend here how incredibly incorrect she is. I keep telling her that Fred came to me in a dream and told me to make the shop acid yellow." Draco scowled at George, though it was without any real menace, "Call me Drake again and I'll hex you acid yellow in the name of Fred Weasley's honour." George laughed at Draco's statement and Pansy took the opportunity to flick her wand and change the frontage to a peppy blood-orange.

Hermione joined in the conversation with her own suggestions and she and Draco spent fifteen minutes chatting with Pansy and George. "We're supposed to meet Harry and Ron at the Hogs Head in about ten minutes, would you like to join us?" George and Pansy agreed and popped back into the building to grab their things, telling Hermione to head on without them. Draco chattered about parchment thickness for the duration of their walk to the pub, Hermione providing her own input on ink saturation.

Hermione thought the street was rather quiet for a Friday, she frowned, surely this was unusual? Her instinct was proven accurate just a few moments later when an " _Expelliarmus!_ " ripped her and Draco's wands from their pockets. Hermione whipped her head around, suspecting it was a joke by Harry. She was stopped when she realised the man who had thrown her wand aside wasn't anyone familiar. Draco must have recognised him because he swore and breathed out, "Nott?" Hermione looked closer, recognising the young man who had never spoken a word to her in six years.

"Draco fucking Malfoy. Boy, did you blow the right hero, huh?" Nott kept his wand dead centre, pointing to Draco's chest. Hermione cast a wandless Shield Charm, cursing internally about not practicing wandless _Accio_ s more. She couldn't cast a very big Shield though, so she had concentrated it over Draco, surmising that only he would draw Nott's fire. "Look at you, strutting around the bloody town like you own it with the Golden Mudblood." Draco bristled beside her, Hermione knew Draco hated the word now, it reminded him too much of hateful past insults.

Nott continued his tirade, "I wasn't Marked, I ran away from the bloody fight and helped get the First Years away safely. I still had to change schools! Do you know how fucking awful Durmstrang is? Bloody miserable chunk of rock, honestly." Draco just stared at Nott, Hermione thought he looked paler than usual. "Meanwhile, you and your Death Eater-whore mother somehow wind up under the protection of The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Fucking Die." Hermione inhaled sharply at the insult to Narcissa and spoke up. "Theodore, right? Our friends are meeting us here soon. Maybe we should just go inside and get a drink and chat?" 

Nott snarled at her, "Oh, shut the fuck up, you revolting waste of magical talent! _Diffindo!_ " Hermione tried to dodge the curse, not having much room with the wall right beside her. She heard Nott laugh and realised she'd not been hit. "Looks like Draco caught the hero bug, lucky Mudblood!" Hermione dropped to her knees, Draco had been slashed across his torso when he'd jumped in front of her. "No, shit, Draco, why?!" Hermione vaguely remembered a first aid course from summer of Third Year. She pushed against his bleeding chest and tried to hold the wound together. Nott was laughing maniacally and raised his wand again. 

" _STUPEFY!_ " Hermione whipped her head around at the quartet of voices, Harry, Ron, Pansy and George sending blasts of red light at Nott. "Help me! Draco!" Hermione was handed Pansy's wand and immediately Apparated Draco to St. Mungo's. She felt the floor of St. Mungo's slam into her knees, hardly registering the pain she started screaming for Healers. A kind looking wizard pulled her hands from Draco's chest, electric blue waves rippling over the open wound while two Healers lifted Draco from her arms. Hermione watched them disappear down the hallway and allowed herself to finally fall to pieces.

  


Kudos, my hero, leavin' all the mess.

Draco watched Nott flick a curse at Hermione and had no time to think of anything clever, he simply threw himself in front of her and hoped he'd get there in time. As he felt the blood pumping out of his chest, Draco felt eerily calm. She was safe, his friend 'Mione was safe. He'd never been brave enough to use the nickname out loud, but whenever she gave him one of her stern talks he'd thought it gleefully. _'Mione cares enough about me to lecture._ Draco rasped in what he was sure would be his final breath, amused that he'd gone and done exactly what a bloody Gryffindor would have done by sacrificing himself. 

He was vaguely aware of Hermione shouting and red light flying around him. Draco thought dying was very dramatic, as he felt his stomach drop and his vision blur. Draco opened his eyes an infinite amount of time later to a cool white room, extremely dim and with various whisperings. Draco breathed in, gasping a little at the pain in his chest. It seemed very unfair that he had to take the injury with him to the afterlife, but supposed he had no reason to expect he wouldn't take the pain on. The whispering got louder, and he realised his mother was whispering to someone, "I think this tea is about the worst thing I've ever had, do they just pour the Bubotuber pus in directly or do you think they mix it with Goblin piss?" Draco huffed a laugh, confused. Why was his mother whispering in the afterlife? Fear gripped his heart, had Nott killed her too?

Draco tried to sit up, and was immediately pushed back into his bed by a strong hand, looking up he caught Andromeda staring back at him. "Andy? You're dead too?" Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. Nott must have taken out his whole family. Andromeda scoffed, "Good Godric, Draco. You're in St. Mungo's and I regret to inform you, neither you or I are dead." Draco breathed in a sharp breath. "Hermione?" Andy nodded over to a chair in the corner where Hermione was sleeping in Ron's lap. He sighed in relief, she looked fine, if a little peaky. "Nice save, Draco." George Weasley winked at him from beside Ron, where he - interestingly enough - had a sleeping Pansy in his arms. 

Draco looked around the room, Andy was pushing a stroller back and forth, assumedly containing a sleeping Teddy, Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting in two chairs next to George, whispering to Bill and Fleur and shooting Draco grateful smiles. Kingsley was the person his mother must have been whispering to, they were sharing a chair. Draco's mouth fell open with shock. His mother and Kingsley Shacklebolt were _sharing a chair_. Draco had never seen his mother do something as plebeian as perch on the arm of someone else's chair, much less in front of a crowd of people. Everyone had noticed that Draco was awake and were whispering congratulations and well wishes, trying not to wake the two girls sleeping in the corner. Kingsley waved his wand, sending a feline Patronus off like a wisp of wind.

Narcissa moved to sit on his bed, leaning in to kiss him gently and whisper, "If you ever do that to me again, Draco, I will fucking hex you into next week." Draco squeaked his shock at his mother uttering a curse word. He clasped his hand in hers, and nodded frantically. "Draco, my love, I am so proud of you, you saved Hermione today." Narcissa shot a fond look to the sleeping brunette as she spoke loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. Draco looked to his mother and then to Kingsley, "Nott?" Kingsley frowned slightly and sighed, looking to Ron and George who were studiously looking at their shoes. "Well, after you took the hit, the rest of your friends arrived for your lunch date. Amazingly," Kingsley sounded a little sarcastic here, "they **all** had the same idea and cast a Stunning Spell at Mr. Nott at once. The combination of the spells has put the young man into a serious magical coma, he's here in St. Mungo's under Auror guard until he wakes up." Draco nodded, Kingsley muttered something at this point that sounded rather like, "Not that Aurors are good enough for _some_ people." 

Draco looked around, noticing Harry was clearly absent. His heart sank, was Harry injured or had he just not wanted to be here? The door opened, slamming into the wall and startling Hermione and Pansy awake. Potter stood in the doorway, looking like Voldemort himself had been chasing him and stared at Draco. Before Draco could greet his friend, Harry threw himself into Draco's arms. Draco relaxed and then tensed again as Harry pulled back. Harry looked at Draco like he had never seen anything more incredible, then crushed their mouths together.

  
If everything could ever be this real forever, if anything could ever be this good again.

Harry had just watched the man he loved take a curse for his best friend. The monster in his chest roared for revenge, Harry drew his wand and threw a violent _Stupefy_ at the attacker. The monster wasn't satisfied at watching the boy thrown into the wall of the Hogs Head, it demanded more. Harry stormed up, hand shaking as he prepared to cast an Unforgivable Curse at this miserable human when he was suddenly wrapped in strong arms. George was murmuring to him, "C'mon, we've gotta go to Mungo's. Hermione's already taken him. The Aurors are here now, they'll take care of that fucker." Harry nodded, and allowed George to pull him away. He felt the tug of Apparition and found himself in the Spell Damage ward.

Ron and Pansy were already sitting with an extremely bloody Hermione. Harry snapped to attention when Aurors appeared behind him, transporting the unconscious body of Theodore Nott. Harry didn't know why Nott had gone after Draco, but he didn't care. He started towards the boy again before he was pulled back sharply. "What the fu-" Harry was drawn up short when he found himself looking into the teary eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. He was about to ask how she had known so quickly that Draco was injured when he saw who had an arm around her shoulder, Kingsley nodded at one of the Aurors and turned back to Harry.

Harry was completely distracted from his devastation, "Er, are you two...?" Kingsley spoke, "We were having lunch in my office when Ron's Patronus delivered the news." Harry nodded, not caring for more information before he tucked himself into Cissa's arms. "I was too late to help him, I'm so sorry." Narcissa smoothed a hand down his shirt, "He sacrificed his safety for his friend, Harry. If Draco was forced to take that action, I don't know that there were any other options." Hermione let out another sob behind him, Harry turned and dropped on his knee in front of her. "He's going to be fine, 'Mione. He survived Tom Riddle in his house."

Healers came and pulled Narcissa aside to get permission for various treatments and Harry found himself staring at the room where Aurors had taken Nott. Harry heard one of the Healers tell Narcissa that Draco's liver and kidney had been damaged and he gripped his wand tightly, shaking with anger. A knowing Kingsley told him that if he liked he could stand guard at the door where Nott was being treated. Harry slumped against the wall opposite the door and held his wand ready. If Nott managed to take down the Aurors, Harry would finish him as soon as he stepped into the hall.

Harry woke up abruptly, it was past midnight he realised with a jolt. A shining lynx stood before him, Kingsley's voice addressing him, "Harry, he's awake now." Harry scrambled to his feet and got ready to run, before realising he had no idea which room Draco was in. He rushed down the hall, catching sight of the lime green robes of a Healer. "Oi! Excuse me, please!" The Healer turned back to Harry and he found himself staring at Penelope Clearwater. "Oh, Harry, are you looking for your family?" He nodded mutely. Penelope smiled and checked her parchment, "Room 4, down the way you came and right at the cactus." Harry raced back the way he came and flung the correct door open. 

Harry barely noticed the rest of the family, he only had eyes for the blonde in the hospital bed. Harry threw himself onto Draco, forgetting that he'd been sliced across his chest in his desperation to feel Draco alive in his arms. Harry felt Draco relax and then he pulled himself back to look at the only eyes that mattered in the world at this moment. Harry leaned back forward to kiss Draco. A hand rested on his cheek, _"Harry, Harry, I love you! I've loved you since the first night at Grimmauld."_ Harry relaxed and deepened the kiss further, before pulling back to rest his forehead on Draco's and let out a shuddering breath. The noise in the room then became too much to ignore.

  


I still remember every single word you said

Hermione had been awoken from her light doze by a slamming door. Looking up she saw Harry throw himself on Draco and then kiss him. "Fuck me, _finally_." Hermione elbowed Ron for his rude statement and turned to smile at Narcissa who was quietly glowing at the sight of Harry pulling back from his kiss to lean his forehead against Draco's. Hermione agreed with Ron, though less vulgarly. She felt tears prickle her eyes at her happiness that Draco was okay. Bill laughed warmly and congratulated the boys, before turning to Ron and George. "Anyone have the 31st March in the pot?" Arthur Weasley looked amused and commented, "Actually, Bill, I think you'll find it's nearly half twelve in the morning." 

George jumped up abruptly, dropping Pansy to the floor, "Sweet Morgana's nipples, Fred, we bloody got 'em! We got the date!" Pansy grumbled as she stood up and congratulated him on his win before shoving him back into the chair and wrapping herself in his arms again. Ron groaned and then laughed, "Happy birthday George, and I suppose next year we'll be wishing Harry and Draco a happy anniversary too." George's eyes sparkled as he grinned back, "I don't mind sharing the day, and I don't think Fred would have either."

Hermione giggled as Harry turned to look at the room with horror, "You lot were betting on us and when we'd get together?" Fleur spoke up, "Well, 'Arry, not all of us are tactless imbéciles 'oo bet on true love. Some of us are just unfortunate enough to be married to zem." She gave Bill a sharp look, Bill laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Draco commented slyly, "You know, Fleur, I'm hurt that all the times you tried to talk me into confessing my love to Harry were trying to help Bill win a bet." Fleur looked horrified and protested, Hermione saw Draco's amused smirk and knew he wasn't serious. "Chérie je te crois." Fleur relaxed at whatever Draco had said, offering him an affectionate smile. "Draco, I am 'appy your cœur belongs to such a worthy man." Ron protested, "Alright, that's enough French. You could be giving us the meaning of life right now and we'd have no clue what you're on about."

Hermione stood up and made her way to Draco's bedside, he turned to face her, slipping his spare hand into hers. "Draco, thank you, you saved my life." Draco gave her a small smile, "I had to do something. Who was going to compete with me for the most N.E.W.T.s if something had happened to you, 'Mione?" Harry, Ron and Pansy all objected halfheartedly to the implication that they weren't an academic threat. Hermione felt her heart melt. She knew Draco using her nickname was his way of telling her that she was important to him.

She felt a push of Legilimency in her mind and almost pulled back, before realising it was Draco. _"I'll probably never be able to say it out loud, but I love you, Hermione. You're an incredible friend and I didn't want to live in a world without you. I had to stop him from hurting you, it would have killed me if he'd succeeded."_ Harry chuckled at Hermione's wide eyed expression and muttered, only loud enough for her and Draco to hear, "Yeah, weird at first when he does it, isn't it." Hermione looked at Harry with new curiosity. Harry made it sound like Draco spoke to him frequently without words.

Andromeda cleared her throat and reminded everyone that it was indeed, very late, and perhaps they should head home and let Draco rest. Hermione followed Ron out the door, glancing back at Draco and Harry as she left, already in their own bubble again, and smiled.

  


If you could manage me, I'll try to manage you.

Harry leaned against the backrest of the bench which Ginny and Neville were slouching on. He took a sip of his lemonade and smiled, Teddy was cuddled in Pansy's arms while she and George talked to Hermione and Ron, Teddy's hair changing colour depending on who was speaking. Harry looked around for Draco and spotted him talking to Andy and the Grangers. Harry wandered over to the group, taking Draco's hand. Casting his eyes around again, Harry spotted Molly and Arthur kissing through the kitchen window and blushed at the sight. Kingsley and Narcissa were sitting at the long table with Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Bill's hand stroked the side of Fleur's stomach, Harry knew they had started trying for children and were hoping to be blessed soon. Matias and Luna were conjuring lights for after the sunset, discussing Heliopaths as they went. 

Harry looked up at the afternoon sky and spotted a Hogwarts owl with a large bundle of letters heading their way and nudged Draco. Hermione took the letters from the owl, Ron feeding it a piece of sausage roll while Hermione handed everyone their results. He watched her hands shake violently as she opened hers, before freezing and staring at the letter in shock. "All O's, bloody hell 'Mione," Ron laughed at Hermione's gobsmacked face and kissed her on the cheek, "I passed everything, O in bloody Defence too!" Harry snuck a look at Draco's, "Draco got all O's too. I passed, got an O in Charms and Defence!" Pansy, Ginny and Neville chorused affirmation of good grades, Luna smiled serenely and destroyed her letter in a cloud of rainbow glitter without opening it, to Pansy's great amusement and Molly's abject horror.

Harry watched the sun drop behind the hill, fiery light colouring everyone to look like Weasleys and grinned at the family gathered in the garden. Draco squeezed his hand, _"We did it. We survived the year."_ Harry squeezed back and concentrated, Hermione had been helping him work on a surprise for Draco. _"Yeah, we did. Love you, Draco. Couldn't have lived this year without you."_ Harry laughed at Draco's surprised expression and kissed him before tugging him over to the food table.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, if it is bad, well, thank fuck it isn't my day job right? I didn't go hella accurate with dates and days, and I don't mind time jumps in a fic. I'll probably write more fics set after this, I like the relationships I've set up. Thanks for reading.


End file.
